


Do Holograms Dream of Electric...?

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hot, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Based on the episode, "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy."
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 13





	Do Holograms Dream of Electric...?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode, "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy."

Chakotay couldn't believe what he was seeing. B'Elanna begrudgingly stood next to him as they watched the EMH's daydreams that caused them problems in the first place.

He watched as the women in the briefing room fought over the Doctor and how a holographic Janeway had arched herself and placed the EMH's hand on her back. She let the hand move down her lower back and onto her ass. 

Chakotay suddenly felt very hot. He choked down a breath and felt himself getting aroused. He had never ran out of the holodeck so quickly in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 5/27/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
